


Not in Misery but in Oblivion

by alseT



Series: Author's favourite [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Character Study, Gen, SO, angst for it was a sad story, go ahead and read!, if there's something happened between rick and Morty in the show, it's not incest, summer smith - Freeform, you'll understand when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseT/pseuds/alseT
Summary: After so many things you get to know about Rick, you just have to ask why, why morty, what’s so different about Morty? What on earth did he see? Why he went away then he came back?The first answer is that he’s lonely, no big deal, everyone gets lonely. Most people don't admit that because they are afraid of loneliness or worse, they think only the weak feel it. But the thing about feeling lonely is that everyone does, from time to time and the things you can do, are either to face it, which would not make it go away completely or get better, but you would less afraid, or you run, and run and run which, well, never ends well. Second is a little bit more complicated, it involves rick and another man and a woman.it's just my version of how everything begins, aka, the background story of Rick the greatest? or why grandpa is not really their grandpa.or how I screwed everything up, in a way.





	Not in Misery but in Oblivion

After so many things you get to know about him, you just have to ask why, why morty, what’s so different about him? What on earth did he see? Why he went away then he came back?

I certainly had no idea, and wanted to know the answer so badly that once I forgot ketchup when I ate fries. It was horrible let me tell you. Really horrible. And one day, when I was walking on the street and had no destination in mind, a _thing_ — I still had no idea what it was— came in front of me, who had no idea what’s going on and with just one blink of my eyes, it was gone, and I got a pile of something, which I recognised immediately as toilet paper. As soon as the thought hit me, my face screwed up in disgust. I realised that it had writings on it when I tried to get rid of it. And as it turned out, it was a letter, written on a scrambled toilet paper. And the following was the letter. I'm not saying I believe this, because it’s totally crazy, but still I think, if the thing had given it to me in such a mysterious way, then, it would at least worth something. And it was quite depressing.

 

**_Dear xxxx_ **

 

**I have no doubt you have questioned yourself multiple times that why, I, this complete stranger have written to you. Please be patient and find a comfortable toilet to read this.**

**As I was sitting on the toilet the other day, I accidentally heard you talking to yourself about Rick Morty and their other family mumbers. It's very rude of me to overhear the conversation that I believe you just wanted to keep it yours. But you were quite loud and I tried to cover my ears. I certainly didn't think that i would write a letter to apologise to you. But when you left and I didn’t. I realised that about the question which you couldn't find an answer to. I could help you because I know. And you would definitely forgive me after this.**

**Well, the first answer is that he’s lonely, no big deal, everyone gets lonely. Most people don't admit that is because they are afraid of loneliness or worse, they think only the weak feel it. But the thing about feeling lonely is that everyone does, from time to time and the things you can do, are either to face it, which would not make it go away completely or get better, but you would less afraid, or you run, and run and run which, well, never has a good end. Second is a little bit more complicated, it involves rick and another man and a woman.**

**To begin with, rick and not rick and the woman were, as we put it, best friends.( names were quite irrelevant so I’ll just save your trouble.)**

**They were all scientists, same major, different aspects in details. They were really close, and rick was, uncontrollably ,as all humans say when they were in love, head over heels for the woman. Unfortunate for him, at that time he was not the most confident jerk rick we have acquainted with. So he didn't tell her, for he thought there’s no need to rush, and after all, it would be inevitable for relationship of three of them to ruin. He hated when things got weird. He was right, only it’s not him that destroyed it.**

**He got drunk for the first time in his life when he received the invitation they sent him. It was quite laughable, for someone smart as him, had no clue that the people he had spent most of his time with were into each other. But rick had always know the priorities which came along with his intelligence, so he locked his feeling for her up forever in somewhere inside his brain and decided never to mention it again, of course he had loved her, but their friendship was much much important.**

**Not knowing rick’s struggle, they remained best friends. And not rick and the woman were, happy. They had Beth, a little ugly thing when they asked him to be her god father. He tried to refuse by ‘ I really hate kids.’ Like many other cases it didn't work. And little by little he found himself getting to like her. It's easy she was sweet and darling. No one wouldn’t. Time flew, they tried to work out the great puzzle about time and space, and rick was specifically about interdimensional travel and other stuff because he had no family ,or kids, or dogs, or loan, or other things, you get the idea. Nothing big happened for a time.**

**It always had to be the portal gun.**

**It's the some stupid fifth-dimensional alien and an accident. He spent so many time after that wondering if it’s worth it. He still does now by the way. One of the ingredients of the gun, was human, two to be precise, a man and a woman. Not rick, and the woman. When they realised, it was too late, and once the gun was made, it was a fixed point. He told them before they died, and so they knew. It was a miracle he didn't cry or break down or anything, maybe he just doesn't have those functions or maybe something inside him that controls emotions had died at that moment, he was very very calm.**

**He was clam when they told him to look after Beth. He was calm when they said they would never blame him and they were sorry. He was calm when they dissolved in front of him. He was calm when he collected Beth from high school and erased her memory of her parents and turned them into him. It was easier, and it’s better that way. She couldn't handle the truth and he would never be ready to find her hating him or killing herself. So he chose for her. Faking memories was easy. Happy ones the most. Though he couldn't erase his. Don't ask me why, I don't know, but it was pretty obvious.**

**I don't know what to say but after he went away, Beth eloped with Jerry. He** **didn't even know she was in a relationship. But he had always been oblivious of love.**

**That's the reason why he had left  and, for the question why he returned after all those years and why Morty, I don't think I would be able to tell you, but the thing that may look like shit at the end of the letter, was not really shit, it is, use your words, sentient memory liquid, I believe that after you put it in the water, you would be able to watch it. That's all, and if you have any questions, please don't bother to ever find me again (because you couldn’t) or ever talking in the toilet again. It’s really rude. For anyone.**

**I can't tell you why I know all these stuff, but one thing you can know for sure is that, there's others who know about the accident and the other two human who helped invited the portal gun. Now you know it too. I don't mind you share it with others but that's only because I doubt there would be any of them who were really interested in what happened to Rick Sanchez. Now you know the story, which was just a normal calamitous story of a fucked-up human,don't you wish that you didn't get into the toilet next to me, and you didn't read this letter? Well, if the answer's no, then. You were, em, I don't know what you are. But good luck if you wish to live in his world. You will need it.**

_**Er, I don't have an earth name,** _

_**so, i’ll just end like.** _

**er** **.**

 

The letter had ended. And yes, I found the shit like thing at the end of the paper. At my great displeasure, and I really wish you would appreciate the work I've been through, I put it in the water with my gloves on, the water had turned to a screen and I watch it happened in front of me. Therefore I wrote down what I saw. Maybe a little sentimental, but I couldn't do it again. So please don't complain. And I’m definitely not writing an novel.

 

_( oneday, oneday he will tell Beth about the truth, her real parents and other stuff. Maybe before his death, like a deathbed confession, or, or when he has death wish or something. )_

_But the guilt and the memory was killing him alive so he ran away and never looked back, never wanted to. How could he? Beth looked just like her. Run away didn’t solve anything, he of all people knew it. But life didn't really give him things to choose from. The gun was made. It existed. So there’s no universe Rick could've saved him and her.He tried so many times, so many things. And then, he gave up. He had to. Funny enough though, every universe every rick, they did the same thing to Beth. What can he say, genius, eh?_

_( Beth, she didn't touch science stuff, like there’s something inside her, her brain was protecting her, or it maybe that children don't always take what their parents do. Anyway, Rick sighed of relief when he found out.)_

_And one day, no different from any other day he spent wasting his life away, he suddenly felt so alone in these universe and the photo he received from Beth of Summer and Morty reminded him of the unrepayable debt he owed so long ago. And he decided a better way to die. Why not? They would be proud of him. Not that it mattered anymore. But once in his life, he did have friends and at that time they were more than the universe itself to him. The pain had grown dumb as time went by and whether he liked it or not. It still felt like a blunt knife that cut into his heart slowly, s—low——ly. But universe was there, adventures were calling to him, and he’s the only grandpa in the universe that’s ever had that could teach his grandson things like these. It's an adventure for the life time._

_(When he looked down at Morty’s eyes, he saw his friend, he had asked rick why he was so interested in space, and Rick had told him about aliens and stars and anything. He had laughed and asked Rick that if there was a day, that rick finally could do this, that rick would take him to the space too. And he had agreed.)_

_This is just another day, he wants to die every living second, and he has a promise to keep. Maybe, just his luck, that this is enough._

 

And here begins everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, that's kinda settled. so you understand the mistakes.
> 
> this is a new form that I've wanted to try for a while and this fandom seems fit for it. it felt a little feeble when I look it over, but the idea was basically that. 
> 
> Um, I guess I just love the show too much that I could write something like this. this was some thought I had after watching season 3 episode 1. and I couldn't decide the title then I just pick it through the selected poems of Dylan Thomas, which had nothing to do with the fiction. but there was something though. and the first idea was about to write something that from Summer's point of view, something between her and Rick, then I get this idea, and think this could be a start for a series.(and I've had no clue what series yet.)
> 
>  _" As drown, over and over, this fever._  
>  He's dead , home , has no lover." 
> 
> leave some kudos & comments.


End file.
